


Lucifer's Family Counseling

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: “Dean! You all need to GO NOW!,” Castiel yelled, the fear in his voice tangible as it made the walls of the pit tremble.“Oh, no no no. Dean and Sam like family counseling so much…” Lucifer snapped his fingers and Sam and Dean were in the cage with Castiel. Lucifer did a shooing motion with his hand and Rowena and Crowley disappeared. “Let’s sit down and have a chat.” Suddenly two chairs appeared and Sam and Dean were plopped down into them. Castiel stood, wide eyed, staring at Lucifer, anger prevalent in his eyes.Lucifer looked down his nose at Castiel, putting a fist to his chin as if in deep thought. “So, Castiel, let’s discuss how this profound bond really makes youfeelabout Dean?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun idea I had that still needs a little cleaning up. 
> 
> Also, Yes I use the form CASS vs. CAS because it is canon. If you choose not to read due to that, I understand ;) Fair warning. Please don't leave ugly comments due to the spelling...

“You know, Castiel, I find it hilarious that no one else has figured it out yet…” Lucifer crooned out as he walked around the Cage. Cass stood in the middle of the cage, the holy fire surrounding it licking at the bars. Lucifer stood far away from the fire, pacing outside the cage with a pleased expression.

“Figured out, what exactly?” Cass growled out.

Lucifer showed his teeth in a wide smile. “Oh, don’t tell me you haven’t figured it out either? I’m disappointed Castiel, oh, or is it Cass , like your precious humans call you?” Castiel said nothing, only staring down the other Fallen Angel. 

“Oh, you’re no fun to talk to you dull thing. Fine, I’ll tell you since you asked so nicely…Remember how dear old Dad said there was no light without darkness? Well, who do you think holds those cards with he and Aunty Amara on Sabbatical?” Castiel’s eyes tightened and he tilted his head slightly. Lucifer sighed. “Really, _Cass_? I’ll spell it out for you. Moron. You and Me, pal.”

Castiel was already shaking his head as Lucifer finished his thought. “You’re wrong. I’m not powerful enough to…”

Lucifer rolled his eyes dramatically. “It’s not about power. It’s about beliefs. Look at you. You still wear the clothes your dead vessel used to wear, sentimental sap. You fell to protect humanity. You idolize humanity. You’re in love with…”

“Shut up,” Castiel interrupted, his eyes downcast.

“Oh, little brother. I was in your head for quite some time. I know all your dirty little secrets. You don’t have to hide them from me. You can’t,” Lucifer almost purred out.

Lucifer sing songed, “Castiel loves humanity, Castiel loves….Dean Winchester.”

Castiel widened his stance as he crossed his arms, the gesture tightening the trench coat around his shoulders. “I said shut up. What does it matter that we are the place holders for God and Amara anyway? Even if it were true…What difference does it make to you?”

“What _DIFFERENCE_?! It makes all the difference! You don’t feel the power of it because you don’t embrace it as I do. We can’t kill each other, Castiel, because one cannot exist without the other. The world cannot exist without us…buuuuut I _can_ keep you here out of my way, so I can go have some fun on Earth without you getting in the way. Maybe I’ll go see what your dear Dean Is up to?” Lucifer said with a cruel smile and a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“I swear if you go anywhere near Dean and Sam…” Castiel’s voice changed timber, deepening and shaking the bars of the Cage.

Lucifer smiled proudly as he slapped his leg. “THERE he is! Daddy’s new little favorite! Show me some of that Divine Wrath!” 

Castiel paced near the bars, his hands hovering near the flames. “You’re wrong, about Dean. He is just my friend. Hurting him is pointless.”

“Oh, dear brother. Either you’re lying to me or to yourself, and which is more likely? It’s not my fault you’ve been too chicken to make a damn move, and now, I’m gonna go play with him….and his entrails. I’ll tell him you said hi.” A deep chuckle slid from his lips and Castiel almost growled. 

“He can tell me himself when you let him out…” Dean growled from the archway leading to the cage. Behind him stood Sam, Crowley, and Rowena. 

“Dean! You all need to GO NOW!,” Castiel yelled, the fear in his voice tangible as it made the walls of the pit tremble.

“Oh, no no no. Dean and Sam like family counseling so much…” Lucifer snapped his fingers and Sam and Dean were in the cage with Castiel. Lucifer did a shooing motion with his hand and Rowena and Crowley disappeared. “Let’s sit down and have a chat.” Suddenly two chairs appeared and Sam and Dean were plopped down into them. Castiel stood, wide eyed, staring at Lucifer, anger prevalent in his eyes. 

Lucifer looked down his nose at Castiel, putting a fist to his chin as if in deep thought. “So, Castiel, let’s discuss how this profound bond really makes you _feel_ about Dean?”

Castiel glanced at Dean but kept his eyes for Lucifer. Sam was frowning as he glanced between Dean and Castiel. 

“No response? Okay, then Dean. Why not tell Castiel that you could never be with him because you’re too afraid of what your little brother would think of you fucking an Angel who happens to also be wearing a dude?” Dean ground his teeth together as he strained to stand up, his eyes connecting with Sam’s for the briefest of moments. Sam gave Dean a heartbreaking look. 

“Dean…you can’t possibly think I’d care…” Sam began but Lucifer flicked his wrist and Sam was silenced.

“Stop it!” Castiel screamed, his voice lowering the level of the holy fire. 

Lucifer clapped his hands in amusement. “Castiel’s turn! Let’s see…how about you tell Dean who you pretended that Reaper was when you banged her? Hmm…? Poor little human Cass was so lost and lonely and just wanted his Dean…so he settled for another little brown haired human who stitched him up and kept him safe. Poor little lost lamb…” Lucifer laughed evilly as Castiel’s eyes glowed with Grace. Dean’s eyes locked with Castiel’s, both of them furious that their secrets were being spilled so callously. 

Lucifer did a disconcerting wink to Dean.“Dean’s turn! Let’s talk about how you have trouble maintaining eye contact with Castiel these days because just looking at him makes your tummy go all…tingly. Oh, this is fun!”

Castiel’s voice rumbled, low and loud. Rubble fell from the cavern as he spoke, his eyes blue from Grace and his hands trembling. “Let them go, Lucifer! You’re fight is with me, not them.”  
A condescending, baby voice slithered out of Lucifer’s forked tongue as he laughed manically. “Aww, is wittle Cassie getting his wittle feelings all aflutter? You didn’t know did you? You stopped reading Dean’s mind years ago because he didn’t like it…You really didn’t know for sure…Whooops. Cat’s out. This really is so much more fun being the doctor than the patient…”

“Enough of this!” Castiel said, his voice hammering through the cavern. He swept his hand and the holy fire extinguished. “Enough of these games.”

“There he is. Been hiding those gifts our Daddy gave you as a parting gift, haven’t you? Didn’t want your dear Winchesters to spook on you did you?”

“Cass? What’s he talking about?” Dean said, his eyes narrowed at Lucifer. Castiel brandished his hand and the weight holding Dean and Sam fell away. They both breathed a sigh of relief as they stood, standing to either side of Castiel, but farther back. 

A cruel smile pulled at the corners of Lucifer’s mouth as he assessed Castiel. “They’re afraid of you now, you know. I can….taste…it on them. Fear is so...tangible, isn’t it?

“It’s okay, Cass. We’re here…” Dean said quietly. “We got your back.”

Lucifer stuck his lip out, letting that mocking tone back into his voice. He widened his eyes as if in sympathy. “Oh I wish Castiel believed that Dean…but that faith Castiel had in you…It left the moment you turned him away when he became human. He’s been playing pretend ever since. Pretending he’s not powerful, pretending he doesn’t care, pretending you didn’t break his little heart.”

“That’s not true…” Cass said, his voice softer as he glanced at Dean.

“I don’t lie, remember? So…Dean’s turn right? Let’s see…Let’s talk about…Purgatory,” the Devil said as he stepped another step closer to the cage, bouncing his gaze between Dean and Castiel.  
Dean’s fists tightened and he and Castiel shouted at once, “Shut up!”

“Oooh, touchy subject for you both? What exactly happened when Sam wasn’t there to watch you two? What did you call Purgatory? Pure…right? Just how _pure_ was it?” Lucifer locked eyes with Sam. “They’ve been lying to you….for years…Sam. The little heart eyes, teaming up every…single…time you and Dean got in a fight. You’ve always been in their way, Sam. Haven’t you seen it?”

“Yes…I’ve seen it.” Sam said quietly.

“That’s not true, Sam,” Castiel turned to Sam then, his eyes wide. “Don’t listen to him. Dean, tell him!”

“Sammy, no. Don’t let him get in your head!” Dean growled out, looking over at his brother. “Cass and I…we’re not hiding anything from you. We haven’t ever done anything…”

“But you’ve wanted to….both of you…” Sam looked between them. 

“No...Sam…” Castiel started, turning away from Lucifer to look at the younger Winchester.

Sam shook, his hands in fists at his side as he looked to his brother and their Angel. His eyebrows knitted down over his dark green eyes. “Don’t LIE to me again, either of you! Tell me the truth for once, for God’s sake!” Castiel and Dean looked to one another, a heaviness in their own eyes. 

“NOW!” Sam yelled as he stood between them.

“Sam…Dean and I have never done anything…like that, ever,” Castiel said with assurity, his bright blue eyes glancing over Sam’s shoulder to Dean.

“Never, Sam. I swear,” Dean added, his voice rumbling with feeling as he shoved his hands in the pocket of his denim shirt.

Sam crossed his arms over his chest, his mouth a tight line as his arm muscles trembled. “Did you want to….and…don’t lie to me.”

Dean and Castiel locked eyes again. Cass tilted his head slightly then his eyes slid to the floor, his hands shoved in his own trench pockets this time, a very human gesture of discomfort. “Yes.”

Sam nodded once then looked to Dean, his eyes tight as he read his brother’s body language. “Dean?” 

Dean eyes roamed everywhere except at his brother’s face before he took a deep breath and clenched and unclenched his hands in fists nervously. “Yes…I did.”

“What the actual fuck guys? This…this is fucked up!” Sam yelled between the two, the two men’s eyes downcast on the floor. “How…how could you keep this from me? Both of you? Dean…Dean I expect this from…but you Cass? How could you do this to me?”

“Wait…what do you mean you expect this from me?!” Dean whirled on his brother, his eyes angry. 

“Dean, you screw everything that moves. Why would I expect anything else from you?” Sam said harshly enough that Dean and Cass’ heads both shot up. 

“Don’t talk about your brother that way, Sam,” Cass said sternly as he saw the pain it caused Dean. 

Sam whirled to look only at Castiel. His long hair falling in front of his eyes as he trembled. “Why not? It’s true! And if he hasn’t been screwing you, he’s been stringing you along for years. You should be angry with him too. I’ve seen it in your eyes, how you feel. Dean, not so much.”

“No, Sam. No…He hasn’t done anything to string me along…We’re not like that.” Castiel came and put a hand on Sam’s shoulder as Dean stood with his hands fisted at his sides. 

“Sam…please, I never meant to…” Dean whispered. 

“You know we wouldn’t be in this damn mess if you two weren’t so damn emotionally constipated right?” Sam said, a quiver of anger in his voice. 

Castiel tilted his head to the side, his eyes filled with sadness. “What would you have me say, Sam? I’m sorry…I never meant to feel this way about Dean…I never wanted to…”

Dean looked up at Cass, questions in his eyes. Sam crossed his arms. “Cass?” Dean said quietly, biting his lower lip. 

“I’m sorry…” Castiel shook his head as he looked at the ground. 

Dean shook his head and took one tentative step forward. “Sorry for what? I’m the one who...”

“No, Dean. I shouldn’t…” Castiel said as he put his hands in front of him as if to keep Dean away.

“Could you both just damn well speak in full sentences?” Sam growled out. 

Dean glared at Sam but at the withering glare he got from his brother he breathed out. “I’m sorry for turning you away. I was trying to protect Sam. I made him a promise when I stopped him from completing the trials that I would never put anything in front of him….I couldn’t let you stay at risk to Sam…”

“Dean…” Sam said quietly as the realization sank in. “I never…I was so jealous of you and Castiel’s friendship…I felt like you were replacing me. He was with you in purgatory and you were so angry when you got out that I hadn’t looked for you…but if I had known how you felt about him…I didn’t know, Dean…You should have told me…”

“It doesn’t matter, Sam. Wouldn’t have mattered…” the older Winchester muttered as he glanced at Castiel again, his eyes moving up and down the Angel mindlessly. 

“Of course it matters! I was stupid and selfish…you and Cass…it would have been okay with me…It still would be…” Sam added quietly as he looked between the two people he cared about the most, having made themselves miserable to protect him. 

Castiel shook his head. “No, I could never do anything to compromise you and your brother’s relationship, Sam. I stayed away from Dean in Purgatory to keep him safe, and he turned me away from the bunker to keep you safe. We do what we must to protect those we…..”

Dean’s head jerked up and he locked eyes with Castiel. He minutely shook his head at the Angel, bidding him not to say it. Sam saw it. He said it quietly. “You love him.”

Castiel and Dean stared at each other without saying a word. Castiel nodded his head once in affirmative, eyes locked on Dean, who acted like the words caused him physical pain. 

“Dean? Do you…” Sam led in. Dean coughed and rubbed his neck but he nodded yes.

Suddenly there was clapping from outside the cage and Gabriel was standing there, with no Lucifer in sight. He had a sly grin on his face as he looked at the three men. “Well that was lengthy and….angsty.”

“Oh thank God that’s out of the way…” Sam said as he broke into a sudden, disconcerting smile.

“Hey, don’t give my Dad credit for my devious plan, Samuel!” Gabriel said with a laugh.

Dean held one finger up as if to answer a question as he looked to Gabriel and Sam. “What…what just happened?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were back in the hotel room they had fallen asleep in the night before. “Well, boys, I got real tired of seeing my little brother pining so I thought Sam here might be having the same frustration. Set the whole thing up. Really fun, but now I’ve got all these feelings all over me. You two…keep talking…or at least do something else where your lips are moving…I’m talking about kissing for you two emotionally repressed assholes….Sam, let’s go get some ice cream!”

Gabriel and Sam disappeared, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the hotel room, staring at one another with wide eyes. Dean’s eyes were still wide and alarmed. He ran a hand through his short hair as he turned himself in a look circle, taking in the hotel room. “I..I am so confused as to what happened just now.”

Castiel frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Gabriel and Sam, they tricked us into admitting our feelings…”

“Sneaky bastards…so, we could pretend the whole thing never happened or…” Dean trailed off again, letting his eyes fall to the dingy beige carpet, feeling the Angel’s eyes on him.   
“Or?” Castiel’s gravelly voice filled the room with a question.

Dean’s voice was small and unsure. “Or we could talk some more…”

Castiel’s gravelly, quiet laugh made Dean jerk his eyes up to lock with the Angel’s hypnotically blue eyes.“I feel we have said enough tonight, don’t you Dean? Why don’t we try something else? We do have Sam’s blessing….”

“Cass I don’t know…” Dean stepped toward him nervously, chewing on his lower lip. 

“It’s okay, Dean. It’ll all be okay, now.” They collided into one another in a hard hug, the first they had allowed since Dean came back from meeting Amara. They had tried so hard to avoid the touches, caresses, lengthy gazes for so long…but now it was allowed. They could have this. 

Dean pulled back, his hands gripped on Castiel’s shoulders. “Wait…but you really are super powerful now? Like, God’s stand in?”

Castiel snapped his fingers and the lights in the hotel room went off. “Let’s discuss that later, Dean…”


End file.
